


Beautiful and Capable

by EmmyGracey



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Minor Injuries, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Solo: A Star Wars Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGracey/pseuds/EmmyGracey
Summary: Dryden Vos was on Corellia to deal with a traitor and leave. He never expected a lucky find in the midst.





	Beautiful and Capable

Dryden Vos watched as the Twi’lek’s body fell to the ground with a distinct thud. Dust rose in the air and the smell of burnt flesh invaded his and his hylobon enforcers’s nostrils, but that was something they were used to.

Dryden sheathed his vibro-brass knuckles, and the blood red coloring eased from his face and eyes as he calmed.

This dead traitor was originally sent to Corellia to collect a debt for Dryden, but he had tried to run off with the credits himself.

Foolish.

One of Dryden’s Corellian confidants had alerted him right away, so a personal visit and confrontation was called for. The traitor never stood a chance.

With the Twi’lek taken care of, Dryden and his enforcers walked back to their shuttle to take them back to the ship. They weaved in and out of a dirty marketplace, dodged everyone they could when Dryden witnessed a would-be robbery.

A lovely brunette was crouched down in an attempt to pickpocket a man at a stall. Dryden smiled at the girl, but called her out, “tut tut, ma’am. I do not believe this man deserves to be stolen from.”

Qi’ra shot up and turned away, but her foot got caught on a rock and she tripped. Her palms and knees were scraped but she flipped onto her back just as her victim of choice turned and began to yell at her, “get out of here, street-rat! Trash like you needs to be taken care of on this Force-forsaken planet!”

Qi’ra called back, “I wasn’t, sir! Honest!” she lied. “I was just trying to-”

“You were just trying to steal my credits, that’s what you were trying to do!” He screamed and raised an arm to strike her, but contact was never made.

Dryden stepped in with his hands up in innocence. His voice was calm, collected. “Now, sir, I am sure this lady meant you no physical harm.”

“But she-!” His words were cut off by an enforcer’s spear blade against his throat.

Dryden’s voice was clipped now, “I said, I’m sure she meant no harm.”

The man shook his head as much as he could without getting his neck sliced. “No, no, you’re right. She didn’t, it’s okay.”

The weapons were moved away from his throat and he ran away as fast as he could. Qi’ra let out a harsh breath in relief.

Dryden held out a hand to her and she took it and let him help her off the ground. She winced as he gripped the fresh scrapes. She brushed the dirt off of her already mucky clothing once she was up.

“Are you hurt?”

Qi’ra looked up at Dryden, he completely towered over her. She cleared her throat and answered, “just a few minor scrapes. I’m all right, thank you.” She turned to walk away, but Dryden took a gentle hold of her arm, minding the scrapes she had mentioned.

“I actually saw what happened,” Dryden whispered to her.

Qi’ra’s eyes went wide. She began to internally panic, but all she said was, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

A wide toothy grin spread across Dryden’s face. Oh, he liked this girl. “What is your name, dear?”

Qi’ra thought about lying, but something about this man told her that he’d find out the truth no matter what. She decided to relinquish, “Qi’ra. My name is Qi’ra.”

Dryden brought her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss against it. His was sincere when he spoke, “pleasure to meet you Qi’ra. How would you like to get off this planet?”

Qi’ra blanched. There was no way she had heard him correctly. “Pardon?”

Dryden spoke slowly, deliberately, “would you like to get off this planet?” He wanted Qi’ra to understand him.

Qi’ra blinked, then nodded vigorously. “I want nothing more than to leave this awful place.”

Dryden offered his elbow to her, she slipped her arm through in acceptance without hesitation.

“Where will you take me? Er-?”

He had anticipated this question. “Dryden Vos is my name,” he told her as they walked together, “and we can go anywhere in the galaxy.”

////

Once aboard the _First Light_ Dryden walked Qi’ra to a luxurious apartment on the yacht. Her hands moved to her mouth in shock and awe. She spun around slowly to take it all in. Stunned, she sat on the bed in the center of the room and the silk sheets enveloped around her.

She smiled for the first time she could remember, the first time since she and Han were separated.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered.

“And it could all be yours,” Dryden spread his arms out to showcase the room, then held up one finger. “But only if you do something for me.”

Qi’ra wasn’t fazed. She looked up at Dryden and smirked. “All right, what would you like me to do?”

Dryden rubbed his hands together and explained, “I saw what happened on Corellia. You’re conniving, capable, and not a terrible liar. I think you’d be a great asset to us.” He sat beside her on the bed before he continued, “I work for Crimson Dawn and I think you would be an absolutely perfect lieutenant for me. You’d live on the _First Light_ with me, this would be your room. Plenty of food and drink would be at your disposal. You’d never want for anything, you’d never have to pickpocket, beg for food, or wear filthy clothes ever again.”

He cupped her cheek gently. “So, Qi’ra, my dear, what do you say?”

She swallowed with trepidation. She had heard mentions of Crimson Dawn in passing. They were ruthless, powerful, and never messed with.

But Dryden was right, this would mean never having to go to Corellia again, and that would make everything worthwhile… Qi’ra looked up at the man beside her to study him. His presence was disconcerting. He exuded power and control. He was no doubt dangerous.

Maybe it was because of that power and control that made her feel safe enough here. She eyed the scars that adorned his face, the staple on the left side of his head and she wondered how he got them. She found herself wanting to trace the hardened skin with her fingers.

She swallowed again before accepting, “Yes, Dryden Vos, I accept your offer. You are looking at your new lieutenant.” She held her hand out for him to take.

The corners of his mouth turned up and he accepted her hand to kiss it once again. “Wonderful,” his voice drawled out. Dryden stood up abruptly and walked over to a set of double doors in the room. He flung them open and revealed dozens of pieces of clothing.

Qi’ra gasped and rushed to the lush fabrics. Her hands ghosted over the material longingly.

Dryden reassured her, “all designer. Only the best.” He smiled and pointed to another door. “The refresher is right through that door. Why don’t you get cleaned up, have the medical droid clean up your scrapes, and change. Then meet me in the ballroom to do some mingling.”

Qi’ra smiled and nodded as he exited the room. She was tired of being in her old ruined clothes, she had no idea how she was going to pick an outfit out.

////

Dryden maneuvered his way between chatting and laughing party guests and droids carrying food and drinks. His asymmetrical cape billowed behind him with every step he took. He took a glass of champagne and sipped it while listening to the band play.

Qi’ra stepped into the room after a few minutes. She had chosen a gray sleeveless gown and she let her hair fall down in curls. She immediately took a drink from a serving droid and began to introduce herself to guests as Dryden’s lieutenant.

Dryden smiled at her perfect display. Her looks, her poise, she really was a capable and beautiful woman.

He sincerely hoped that she’d never do anything to cross him.

**Author's Note:**

> The severe lack of Dryden stories is heartbreaking. So I wanted to do a little something. I really love his chemistry with Qi'ra, so I wanted to write them together. This wasn't intended to be super shippy, really, but take it however you like. Thanks for reading!


End file.
